Forever?
by MelisaCullen3
Summary: Un accidente que cambio su vida, dos reencuentros que le devolvieron la felicidad.
1. Forever?

summary

Al lado de Edward, Bella pensó que su vida estaría completa pero nada la había preparado para ese comentario que la destrozo "no te quiero de la misma forma que tú lo haces". Nada ni en un millón de años la hubiera preparado para escuchar eso pero como dicen por ahí con cada caída que sufras, con cada golpe que recibas, te aras más fuerte y de esta ella iba a salir adelante, al final ella ya había pasado por cosas más fuertes que esta, tenía razones para salir adelante para ser la mejor en lo que hace y dejar a más de uno con la boca cerrada pero… que pasara cuando después de 4 años se vuelvan a encontrar, más maduros, con más responsabilidades pero aun con ese amor que sintieron hace ya tantos años. El con una mentira que lo ha torturado por años y ella con un secreto que teme revelar

Un accidente que cambio su vida, dos reencuentros que le devolvieron la felicidad.

.

.

Hola a todas. Les dejo una idea que tengo en mente desde un par de meses... espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. tambien las invito a leer mis otras historias, están con otro usuario ya que tuve un accidente y nunca logre acordarme de la contraseña. estan a nombre de melicullen3513 A sweet angel cries (terminada) y Together forever (la estaba haciendo antes del accidente pero ahora no encuentro a donde queria llegar con la historia). espero que les guste y me den una oportunidad.


	2. Recuerdos

_Me encontraba en mi cuarto haciendo trabajos para la escuela cuando mi mama entra con una mano en el vientre respirando profundo_

 _-Bella, tengo contracciones cada 20 minutos_

 _-Mama! Hace cuanto empezaron porque no me avisaste antes?- pregunte preocupada caminando hasta ella._

 _-Cálmate Bella. Voy por las cosas de la bebe, encárgate por favor de llamar a Phil, necesito que me lleve al hospital, en estas condiciones no puedo conducir._

 _-vale mama. No te preocupes ya lo llamo- respondí nerviosa agarrando el celular para marcarle a Phil_

 _*sistema correo de voz* tres llamadas y continuaba igual. Es obvio que no va a contestar._

 _Piensa Bella, a quien más puedes llamar… lo tengo. Marque el número rogando internamente para que me contestara rápido._

 _-Hola Bella._

 _-Edward necesito tu ayuda…..._

#

 _Después de unas horas, Carlisle salió con una sonrisa en su cara_

 _-Felicidades Bella, tu hermana nació sana y fuerte, ya están pasando a tu madre a una habitación para que puedas pasar a verlas….._

 _#_

Por más que intento no logro abrir los ojos, escucho un pitido y huele a hospital, odio los hospitales. Tengo agujas en mis manos y la garganta me duele

-¿cuánto más tendremos que esperar? Ya va una semana y ella nada que despierta- esa era la voz de mi mama, se escucha cansada y por su tono se nota que ha estado llorando

-Hay que tener paciencia señora Dwyer, va avanzando, en la última revisión que le hicimos estaba en 10 en la escala de coma de Glasgow, tenemos que esperar a que llegue a 15

-cuando despierte… cuando se entere, ¿hay posibilidad de que vuelva a quedar en coma?- ¿Cuándo me entere de que?

-Existe una posibilidad de que eso pase pero es importante decirle, estará acompañada en caso de que se presente algún imprevisto

#

 _-le gustas a mi hermano- dijo Alice como si hablara del clima mientras comía su helado. Casi me atoro con el mío_

 _-Estás loca Alice-dije tosiendo- eso nunca pasara, nos conocemos desde niños, lo he escuchado por años hablar sobre sus novias. Que bicho te pico ahora, tú lo conoces tan bien como yo._

 _-no me preguntes como lo sé, una mera intuición y ya sabes que mis intuiciones siempre son ciertas, tienes que creer en mí._

 _-Alice eres mi amiga pero…..._

 _-Y sé que a ti también te gusta- dijo mirándome de frente- no te atrevas a negármelo, te conozco, he visto cómo te pones nerviosa cuando estas cerca de él o como quedas toda roja cuando él te saluda con un beso- para este punto debía estar más roja que un tomate_

 _-Igual no importa Alice, no haría ninguna diferencia_

 _#_

 _Estoy en un cuarto blanco, todo se ve blanco. A lo lejos veo a Eli caminar hacia mí, cuando llega a mi lado me arrodillo para quedar a su altura_

 _-Mami ven conmigo- dice sonriéndome_

 _-no puedo princesa, es lo que más quisiera pero no puedo, piensa en mama, necesita a alguna de las dos con ella- dije llorando mientras la abrazaba – no puedo ser egoísta, ella me necesita._

 _-Mami, pero voy a estar sola- dijo con su carita triste y sus ojos llorosos_

 _-No mi amor, no va a ser así- dije mirándola a los ojos- allí tienes más familia y nos podrás ver cada vez que quieras, desde allí nos cuidaras, tu siempre estarás con nosotras estemos donde estemos –dije acariciando su dulce cabello- por favor amor, no me lleves contigo- rogué_

 _-si mami, no te preocupes- dijo ella secándome las lágrimas que aun corrían por mi rostro_

 _-Necesito ser el bastón para mama, si me voy contigo, ella no tendrá a nadie- continué diciendo y ella seguía secando las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer_

 _-Vale mami, simple juntas pelo en lugares diferentes- dijo sonriendo_

 _-así es amor, dentro de algunos años estaremos de nuevo las tres juntas, espera por nosotras y mientras cuídanos desde el cielo_

 _\- si mami, te amo- dijo dándome un abrazo de esos que solo ella sabe dar._

 _Nos quedamos así por minutos, yo intentando gravar cada detalle de su angelical rostro, la amo y sé que me voy a arrepentir de la decisión que he tomado pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Poco a poco su cuerpecito fue desapareciendo de mis brazos y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo._


	3. Noticias

-Bella me escuchas, Bella apriétame la mano si me escuchas- esa era la voz de… Edward.

Estaba emocionada, saber que él estaba ahí conmigo me alegraba, puse todo mi empeño en apretarle un poco la mano pero mi cuerpo no quería responder, intenté abrir mis ojos, tampoco podía, otra vez apretarle la mano y creo que lo logre

-oh Bella por Dios. Renee, papa, mama despertó- empezó a gritar y escuché pasos aproximarse a la habitación.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Carlisle

-Se empezó a mover, le dije que si me escuchaba me apretara la mano y lo hizo papa, ella me apretó la mano, sé que esta despierta- dijo Edward desesperado.

-Dame permiso hijo- escuche pasos cerca mío y luego la voz de Carlisle a mi lado- Bella, intenta abrir los ojos, tu puedes.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, con toda la fuerza intente abrir los ojos, la primera vez la luz me cegó, tuve que volver a cerrarlos

-Esta despierta Carlisle!- dijo mi mama- por fin.

-Apaguen la luz un momento- ordeno Carlisle- Bella ya puedes abrir los ojos, la luz ya no te va a molestar- dijo una vez mas

De nuevo me dispuse a abrir los ojos, la luz ya no me lastimaba, veía siluetas, tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de poder verlo todo con claridad

-Vamos a prender de nuevo la luz ¿está bien bella?- pregunto Carlisle

Con esfuerzo asentí con la cabeza y Edward prendió la luz, después de unos cuantos segundos pude apreciar todo nuevamente, en ese cuarto se encontraban mi mama, Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Edward.

-Mi niña, despertaste- dijo Renee llorando acercándose a mí, me acaricio el cabello y me dejo un beso en la mejilla- que alegría me da mi niña.

-Mama- dije con un poco de dificultad, la voz la tenía áspera

-No te esfuerces bella, hace poco te quitaron el tubo endotraqueal, es normal que sientas tu garganta seca, bebe un poco- dijo pasándome un vaso de agua.

Carlisle se fue a llamar al medico que me estaba atendiendo mientras mi mama me contaba lo que había pasado. No estábamos en Phoenix, íbamos de camino a Seattle pero llegando a San Francisco tuvimos un accidente, tengo 5 costillas fracturadas, fractura en la pelvis, trauma cráneo encefálico severo, me pusieron tubos a tórax para drenar sangre de los pulmones y un tubo endotraqueal como respirador artificial y estuve poco más de una semana en coma. Los médicos pensaban que yo no sobreviviría así que los he dejado sorprendidos a todos.

-Eli… donde esta ella mamá- pregunte preocupada, en ningún momento la mencionó

-Es mejor que le digas de una vez, todos estaremos aquí por si algo pasa- dijo Carlisle quien se encontraba en la puerta junto con otro médico y un par de enfermeras

-Bella… Eli… - empezó a decir mi mama pero de repente se atacó a llorar, me temí lo peor – lo siento, no puedo- dijo llorando y salió de la habitación.

Edward se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado y me agarro la mano, me miro a los ojos dándome fuerzas y lo soltó.

-Bella, Eli falleció en el accidente- dijo sin titubear apretándome la mano intentando darme fuerzas.

-Así que… era cierto- dije conmocionada y sin querer una lágrima salió por mis ojos.

-Bella lo siento, tienes que ser fuerte amiga, yo voy a estar ahí para ti,-dijo Alice acercándose a mí- vamos a estar ahí para ti- corrigió mirando a su hermano y sus padres,

Los siguientes días se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salí del hospital más rápido de lo que se creía y poco más de un mes después pude volver a casa pero tenía que valerme de una silla de ruedas mientras las fracturas sanaban. Mi vida se había estropeado, odiaba la vida que tenía ahora, odiaba no recordar casi nada de mi vida todo pareciera como si solo hubiera sido un sueño... y los poquitos recuerdos que me llegan cuando me cuentan cosas parecen difusos, muy borrosos, como si de un sueño se tratara. Un hermoso sueño que no se hará realidad. Lo único que me animaba un poco era cuando Edward y Alice me visitaban, era increíble pasar tiempo con ellos, como si nada hubiera pasado, olvidándome de todo por un rato.

#

Espero que les guste... estaba esperando mas comentarios pero no siendo mas les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

Perdón la ortografía... intento hacer lo mejor que puedo con eso pero... nunca he sido muy buena...

Espero sus comentarios. nos leemos luego.


End file.
